


After All

by Canadian_Child



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_Child/pseuds/Canadian_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is hurting after Zack's accident. Alex notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Trying my best. Enjoy.

Chris didn't know that Zack was being traded.

That surprised everyone.

Chris knew Zack had issues with drugs. But he was going to get better. He promised Chris. 

Zack kept promises.

When he remembered them.

The day after Zack's accident they had practice. Chris knew he wasn't skating as good as he could. He knew he deserved the talking to that Willie gave him after. He knew that everyone in the locker room was aware to what happened. 

They all stared.

Watched, to make sure he wouldn't go off the rails.

After practice he was quick, hit the showers and changed in record time. He just wanted to go home.

As he made his way up to his car he noticed a figure leaning on his car.

Alex glanced up as Chris approached. Wordlessly, he let him into the car as he dropped his bag in the back.

The drive was silent, the radio on as a low hum.

The left turn into the apartment complex was too familiar.

He took Zack home this way.

They would laugh and joke, carefree and happy to have each other.

Chris felt the tears at the corners of his eyes. He expected those. You cry when things hurt.

Alex softly placed his hand on Chris's thigh. It was nice, a grounding weight. 

They sluggishly made their way up to his apartment. Chris unlocked the door and let his guest in. As he locked the door the tears came back. His house was empty without Zack.

In his ready haze he turned and didn't see Alex, watching him.

A bear hug gently engulfed Chris, as Alex pulled him closer and cradled him, swaying and rubbing his back. 

Chris couldn't hold it and the tears flowed out of him. He stood in the hallway, clinging to his d-partner, sobbing his eyes out. 

Alex slowly walked them backwards, still embraced, until they reached Chris's bedroom. They dropped on the bed, still entangled. The warmth of Alex was calming, familiar, so when Chris lifted his head the only logical thing to do was to gently press a feather light kiss to Alex's lips. A soft gasp left the Swede before Alex pulled him back in, with a firmer kiss. Their lips seemed to fit together seamlessly, and Chris was drowning in this feeling of love and security.

They lazy made out until Chris was struggling not to yawn in between kisses. Alex chuckled against his lips.

"Sleep," Alex's voice was soft," You need it."

Chris curled gently into Alex's chest, moulding together like two parts of a puzzle and they fell asleep within moments.


End file.
